narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jutsu (PKH)
Jutsu (術; Literally meaning "skills/techniques") are the mystical arts a ninja will utilize in battle. To use a jutsu, the ninja will need to use their chakra. To perform a jutsu, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired jutsu. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential jutsu to be discovered Origins Ninshū (忍宗, Viz: Ninja Creed, Literally meaning: Shinobi Sect) is the religion and the peaceful precursor of modern ninjutsu created by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the first one to understand and teach the mystery of . The teachings of ninshū were meant to give people a better understanding of themselves, as well as others, and lead the world into an era of peace. Unfortunately, ninshū would eventually come to be known as ninjutsu, a more weaponised version of the Sage's teachings. The Basics There are three basic types of techniques: ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Subcategories exist, including Fūinjutsu, Juinjutsu and Senjutsu. There are also Kekkei Genkai abilities which aren't techniques, but inherited abilities passed down through certain clans (however, they can be used as base for certain techniques, such as Haku's Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals). Kekkei genkai can also be attributed to certain parts of the body, such as Dōjutsu. Without proper control of their chakra, a ninja will produce ineffective or weakened technique which will lead to them running out of chakra early in a fight. To manipulate their chakra more easily, hand seals can be used. With these hand seals, users can control their chakra and technique with higher efficiency. Different techniques require different hand seals. Ranks Depending on the difficulty or skill necessary to perform a technique, they are ranked differently. There are six different ranks in techniques: * - Learned by Academy students. Are the basic and most fundamental techniques for all ninja. - -level techniques. Can be achieved by all genin, though many ninja only learn their "type" of technique. - -level techniques. Sometimes learned by genin who have trained extensively. - -level techniques. Require high levels of chakra to use. - or -level techniques. Require great control over one's chakra and may be . - Secret, extreme level techniques. Are typically unique to a single user. Kekkei Genkai and unique abilities normally do not have a rank. Main Types Ninjutsu Ninjutsu (忍術, Ninja Techniques), is a term referring to almost any technique which allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, including the usage of weapons. Genjutsu Genjutsu ''' (幻術, Illusionary Techniques) is one of the main jutsu categories. Like ninjutsu, genjutsu requires chakra and hand seals to be performed. Unlike ninjutsu, the effects of genjutsu are not real, being only illusions experienced by those who fall victim to it. According to the Second Mizukage, genjutsu falls under the broad category of Yin Release. Taijutsu '''Taijutsu (体術, Literally meaning: Body Techniques) is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimisation of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are far quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat. Sub Jutsu Types Barrier Ninjutsu Barrier Ninjutsu (結界忍術, Kekkai Ninjutsu, Barrier Ninja Techniques) is the incorporation of barriers into techniques. Essentially these techniques allow the users to manipulate barriers. The user can erect barriers that can be used to protect themselves, or to trap an opponent, amongst other various uses. Bukijutsu Bukijutsu (武器術, Weapon Techniques) are techniques that entail the use of any handheld weapons in combat, whether the users be shinobi or samurai. Students of the Academy are taught the use of ninja weapons and tools like shuriken and kunai, learning how to throw and wield them through target practice. Chakra Absorption Techniques Chakra Absorption Techniques (チャクラ吸引術, Chakura Kyūin Jutsu, English TV: Chakra Absorption Jutsu) are techniques that allow the user to absorb another individual's chakra. They are typically used to absorb chakra from an opponent and add it to the user's own chakra reserves, allowing them to utilise it as if it were their own, while simultaneously exhausting the opponent's physical energy and limiting the techniques that they can perform. Chakra Flow Chakra Flow (チャクラ流し, Chakura Nagashi) refers to both the flowing of chakra through an object as well as any technique that increases the potency of a weapon by flowing chakra through it. Usually, elemental chakra is used to flow through bladed weapons in order to either dramatically increase their various pre-existing properties or to gain additional advantageous effects. The user must be touching the tool to initiate chakra flow, but direct contact with the weapon is not necessary to maintain chakra flow. Similarly, techniques such as Kakuzu's Earth Release: Earth Spear, Rōshi's Lava Release Chakra Mode and the Fourth Raikage's Lightning Release Chakra Mode are used to increase close-quarter combat offence and defence by flowing chakra directly through the user's body. However, whether through an individual's body or weapon, the exact effects observed are entirely dependent upon the respective nature and amount of the chakra used. Clone Techniques Clone Techniques (分身術, Bunshinjutsu) are techniques that create copies of the user or their tools. Though the standard Clone Technique is considered the most basic of ninjutsu, these techniques are highly versatile, often used to distract enemies or fool them into thinking they have landed a hit on the user. Corporeal clones can aid the user in physical combat, and even use techniques independent of the original. There are varying methods of creating clones, some techniques using only chakra while others require some sort of medium to give the clones form and substance. There are also clone techniques that transform another person or animal into a clone of the user, such as the Beast Human Clone, as well as genjutsu which create illusory clones, such as the Mist Servant Technique. Cooperation Ninjutsu Cooperation Ninjutsu (連携忍術, Renkei Ninjutsu), called collaboration techniques (コンビ術, Konbijutsu, English TV: collaboration jutsu) in the anime, is the combination of two or more jutsu to create a new jutsu with a strength greater than the sum of its components. This "strength" can be measured in terms of the new jutsu's range or destructive power. Fudejutsu Fudejutsu (筆術, Paintbrush Techniques) are unique techniques Kogomei uses through her Paintbrush of Change. She uses this in combination with Honjutsu to achieve her unique brand of Gojutsu. By directly drawing in mid air, Kogomei is able to achieve effects like making her drawings comes to life by materializing them in the real world. She is also able to restrict the opponents use of something by writing their name down with the effects within her Book of Change or by drawing directly on them with ink. Fūinjutsu Fūinjutsu (封印術, Sealing Techniques) are a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fūinjutsu can also be used to restrict movement or unseal objects either from within something or someone. Gojutsu Gojutsu (語術, Word Techniques) is a unique type of jutsu used by Kogomei Nara in battle, through use of her Paintbrush of Change and Book of Change, through combining Honjutsu and Fudejutsu. Her techniques are often compared to Shodōjutsu, but it is quite different, as she can give her creations life itself, through use of he paintbrush. Hiden Hiden (秘伝, Secret Tradition) or simply "secret" techniques are passed down orally from generation to generation in certain regions or clans. The groups who possess these techniques are usually extremely secretive about them in order to ensure that no one other than the members of the group or clan learn them. As such, they are passed down through oral means instead of being written down or recorded. A few hiden techniques require a special ability or lineage and as such are usually the pride and fame of the that possesses them. Honjutsu Honjutsu (本術, Book Techniques) is a unique type of jutsu utilized by Kogomei Nara uses through her Book of Change. She uses this in combination with Fudejutsu to achieve her unique brand of Gojutsu. Juinjutsu Juinjutsu (呪印術, Cursed Seal Techniques) are a type of techniques used to bring someone under the control of the user. By applying a seal to the victim's body, the user brings the victim's abilities and actions under his/her control. Jujutsu Jujutsu (呪術, Curse Technique) are a type of techniques that harm the enemy by cursing them. They work similar to juinjutsu, however, the user doesn't have to apply a seal on the enemy to curse them. Jūjutsu Jūjutsu (銃術, Gun Techniques) are techniques used through a mechanical device capable of firing projectiles at high speed to pierce targets. Various ammunition exists for this type of jutsu, just as explosive rounds, pellets, sniper rounds, exc. Jūjutsu is known for its firepower and excessively high fire rate, giving the target nearly no time to dodge such slim projectiles, which normally travel so fast that they can't be seen to the unaided eye. Due to their handheld nature, they are a subclass of Bukijutsu. Kenjutsu Kenjutsu (剣術, Sword Technique) pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords, whether the users be shinobi, or samurai. Kenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, fūinjutsu, chakra flow and even genjutsu in order to achieve more devastating techniques. It is regarded as a branch of bukijutsu. Kinjutsu Kinjutsu (禁術, Forbidden Techniques) are techniques that have been banned from being taught or used. Medical Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu (医療忍術, Iryō Ninjutsu, Medical Ninja Techniques) is a branch of ninjutsu associated with healing, as well as the manipulation of their own, or anothers' body, practised by shinobi categorised as " ". The use of medical ninjutsu requires very advanced chakra control, as well as extensive knowledge on such things as herbs, medicines, the human body and even poisons. Ninshū Ninshū (忍宗, Shinobi Sect) is the religion and the peaceful precursor of modern ninjutsu created by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the first one to understand and teach the mystery of chakra. The teachings of ninshū were meant to give people a better understanding of themselves, as well as others, and lead the world into an era of peace. Unfortunately, ninshū would eventually come to be known as ninjutsu, a more weaponised version of the Sage's teachings. Nintaijutsu Nintaijutsu (忍体術, Ninja Body Techniques) is a term used to describe the fighting style used by the Third and Fourth Raikage. A combination of ninjutsu and taijutsu, the Raikage uses nintaijutsu by first surrounding himself with his Lightning Release Chakra Mode. This augments the strength of his physical attacks, making them even deadlier. His speed and reflexes are also increased. It is unknown if there are other examples of nintaijutsu. Sentaijutsu Sentaijutsu (仙体術, Senjutsu Body Techniques) is a term used to describe the fighting style used by the Tanrei Ōtsutsuki. A combination of senjutsu and taijutsu, Tanrei uses sentaijutsu by first enhancing herself with the Lightning Release: Lightning Pill technique before imbuing it with Natural Energy, resulting in the technique being enhanced by Senjutsu chakra. This augments the strength of her physical attacks immensely, making them even deadlier, while adding an extension of natural energy to her body. This allows her to strike targets out of reach an effortlessly evade a target's attacks. Her speed and reflexes are also increased to such a level that they outclass the Lightning Release Chakra Mode. It is unknown if there are other examples of sentaijutsu. Nintaikenjutsu Reincarnation Ninjutsu Reincarnation Ninjutsu (転生忍術, Tensei Ninjutsu, Life Transfer Ninja Techniques" or "Reincarnation Ninja Techniques) are techniques that usually require or accomplish the transfer of life force between people. These techniques are generally classified as kinjutsu because the restoration of one life typically requires the sacrifice of the life of another, or that it violates the laws of nature and morality. Senjutsu Senjutsu (仙術, Sage Techniques) is a specialised field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather Natural Energy. Senjutsu practitioners learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them, blending it with their own chakra. This adds a new dimension of power to the practitioner's chakra, resulting in the creation of "senjutsu chakra" (仙術チャクラ, senjutsu chakura). Shinshinshū Shinshinshū (, Shinshinshū; Mind and Body Creed) are a form of jutsu utilized by the Benzaiten Clan. Shodōjutsu Shodōjutsu (書道術, Shodōjutsu; Calligraphy Techniques) are a form of techniques devised by Shugami during his time as a mercenary by the name of "Fude". This particular form of combat resembles Fūinjutsu most evidently, but its sheer application distinguish it from the other form of combat. Through writing kanji on the air with any form of medium, including the user's own hands, the user projects chakra through the said character in order to emulate the phenomenon expressed within the character's meaning. Shurikenjutsu Shurikenjutsu (手裏剣術, Sword Hidden in the Hand Techniques) pertains to techniques that entail the throwing of shuriken, kunai, senbon, or any other of a number of bladed, hand-held weapons. Shurikenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, and/or chakra flow in order to create more devastating techniques. Shujōshū Shujōshū (, Shujōshū; Sentient Beings Creed) is a unique type of jutsu used by those who have mastered the Shisōshujō collection. It is the result of the fusion Uchūjutsu, utilized by the Rasen Clan, with Shinshinshū, utilized by the Benzaiten Clan. Space–Time Ninjutsu Space–Time Ninjutsu (時空間忍術, Jikūkan Ninjutsu, Teleportation Ninjutsu" or "Transportation Techniques, Literally meaning: Space–Time Ninja Techniques) are techniques that allow the users to manipulate the space–time continuum. Uchujutsu Uchūjutsu (宇宙術, Cosmic Techniques) are techniques powered by Cosmic Energy and can only be accessed by the people of Helixian heritage and descent. The Helixian Clan has a unique Kekkei Mōra powered by this energy, the Noryokugan. It's also known that Celestial Beings have access to a derived form of this energy. Uchujutsu has several derived forms of jutsu as well. Uchujutsu is as unique as Jutsu itself, allowing for a wide variety of subtypes. Uchūfūinjutsu Uchūgenjutsu Uchūkekkeijutsu Uchūkekkeijutsu (宇宙結界術, Cosmic Barrier Techniques) is the incorporation of Cosmic Energy into barrier techniques to vastly boost their capabilities and defensive properties. Essentially these techniques allow the users to manipulate barriers through Cosmic Energy. The user can erect barriers that can be used to protect themselves, or to trap an opponent, amongst other various uses. Uchūiryōjutsu Uchūjikūjutsu Uchūkanjutsu Uchūjikūkanjutsu Uchūtaijutsu Uchūtaijutsu, literally meaning Cosmic Body Techniques), are unique techniques utilized by the Helixian Clan. Bloodline Limit Types Kekkei Genkai Kekkei Genkai (血継限界, Bloodline Limit) are abilities passed down genetically within specific clans. It's possible for a shinobi to have more than one of these abilities. Kekkei genkai abilities that work via the user's eye are called dōjutsu. Other kekkei genkai include mixing one type of elemental chakra with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which is usually impossible for normal ninja, or other bodily manipulations that are usually unachievable by normal standards. Kekkei Kotai Kekkei Kotai (血継煎薬; Bloodline Shifting) is a unique bloodline variant of the descendants of Chiyoko Otsutsuki. It allows them to switch between bloodline limits within the family itself, meaning while they can only keep a default number at a time, they can shift between them at any given moment, allowing them to switch up the skill sets and techniques they are granted by the swapped bloodlines. Kekkei Mōra Kekkei Mōra (血継網羅, Literally meaning: Bloodline Encompassing) is an advanced branch of jutsu unique to and her direct bloodline. Kana Korimachi and his direct bloodline also possess a Kekkei Mōra, though his is based on a unique form of energy. Kekkei Senyaku Kekkei Senyaku (血継煎薬; Bloodline Infusion) is the ability to infuse a bloodline into the very body of another shinobi, granting them use of it. This is done by infusing the recipient's very bones with the blood cells from the giver, which will grant them use of this unique bloodline type. Kekkei Tōta 'Kekkei Tōta (血継淘汰, Bloodline Selection) is an advanced branch of jutsu that is more advanced than the jutsu class of kekkei genkai.9 The only known example is Dust Release, a combination of three different nature transformations — earth, wind, and fire.